Safe and Sound
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: "Just close your eyes. You'll be alright Princess. No one can hurt you while I'm here by your side. By tomorrow morning, everything will be alright." he whispered against her injured ear. She shivered. Those words and his breath made her feel safe and sound.


**Safe and Sound**

 **Pairing:**

Chat Noir/ Marinette

 **Category:**

Hurt/Comfort/Angst

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own **Miraculous Ladybug** or it's characters. I am not making a profit from this fan fiction. This is just purely for fun.

I do not own the song **Safe and Sound ** by **Nightcore**. I am not making a profit from mentioning/using it in this story. I was just inspiration and nothing more.

 **Heartless** is my own creation. That is the only thing I claim and if you want to use him please ask permission.

 **Warnings:**

Violence, blood/guts sort of, spoilers, and original character

 **Summary:**

 ** _"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright Princess. No one can hurt you while I'm here by your side. By tomorrow morning, everything will be alright." he whispered against her injured ear. She shivered. Those words and his breath made her feel safe and sound._**

 **A/N:**

So this is just a one shot. I'm still working on that crossover fic. However, I was browsing through some Youtube vids and found a song called **Safe and Sound** by **Nightcore.** It was a Ladybug video of course haha. So this came to my mind and I had to write it. Sorry that it isn't as long as some of my other stuff but I feel it was the right length. So I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A scream escaped her thin lips. The pain seemed to wrap around her body as the pink light de-transformed her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as they watched the earing fall to the ground with a clank. Blood and a piece of her ear laying next to the crimson colored earring. A shaking hand went to the wound, feeling the warm liquid against her palm. She stumbled before falling on her knees. She closed her eyes. Tears pouring from her shut eyes.

"Now for the other one."

She couldn't remember how it came to this. How did she end up like this? Was her partner alright? Was Tikki safe? She felt herself wanting to pass out. Both from the pain and the fear that consumed her shaking body that sat on the ground.

This akuma was another one of Chloe's victims. He had confessed his love and devotion to her. _**All** _ of her. He wanted to please her and would do anything for her; whatever she would ask of him.

Marinette could remember the tears that came from the poor redhead teen's green eyes. She remembered that pale handsome face get paler at the blonde's sharp tongue. How he held that bee shaped hair comb to his heart. It was the same comb Chloe had been talking about for the last two months. Two months of how much she wanted that comb. Yet her daddy wasn't able to get it for her. It was one of the few items that his power and wealth couldn't get for his lovely daughter.

However, this guy had gotten it for her. Somehow he found a way to get the very object her little heart desired. Even so, she was quick to scoff. Everyone had seen her toss it into the trashcan with a laugh. How it was worthless. That it was most likely a fake and someone like ' ** _him'_** couldn't get the real item. Especially if her daddy couldn't buy it for her.

He had gone to the trashcan and held it tightly to his chest before running off. It was here Heartless was born.

Marinette was able to transform into Ladybug. However, Chat was nowhere to be found. She was worried about her little kitty. She was scared that something bad happened to him. What if while she had gone off to transform, he was hit with that comb? It was able to cut through metal so easily. That comb had _**easily** _ separated her from one of her Miraculous. One little touch and her earlobe was gone. Tikki hadn't appeared meaning she was still stuck inside one of the earrings. Which one? She wasn't sure. However, now Hawkmoth knew what Ladybug looked like underneath the suit.

Marinette sobbed as she pressed her hand more to the damaged ear. Slowly the blood began to stop however, the pain didn't seem to go away. Her fear was just as hard to shake. She could feel Heartless in front of her.

Her blue eyes slowly opened as they looked up. Fearful blue looking into terrifying green. A sick smile twisted into delight. Hawkmoth's purple glow surrounded his face. Once the purple glow disappeared, Marinette could see the intent in those green eyes, hidden behind the black mask. His red hair was spiked up into a broken heart. Black and purple with hints of red surrounded his body, as if it was a second skin. A deep red mixed with black broken heart over his real heart, making it look like it was **_truly_** bleeding.

" _ **Please...**_ " she whispered.

Her voice was so soft that she wasn't sure if she spoke or just thought the word.

"Yes Hawkmoth." came the silky smooth voice as he held the comb.

His hand tightened around it. Marinette's eyes closed, tears pouring down her face as her hands wrapped around her head. She would protect her Miraculous. She would protect Tikki.

She felt the comb coming closer to her. She braced herself for the pain, the warmth of her blood, for the coldness of death.

 **Clank.**

Marinette stiffened at the noise. Before she could even look up, she felt herself being lifted into strong arms, pressed close to a firm chest. She felt herself moving. Whoever held her didn't loose their grip as they moved quickly. She could hear and feel attacks being thrown at the two of them. However, her savior was quicker and soon they had stopped.

"Princess..."

Her eyes snapped open before turning her tear filled eyes towards the one who saved her. The one who continued to hold her. The one who was _**always**_ there for her.

"C-Chat... **"** she whispered.

Fear had left her body as she looked into those worried and fear filled green eyes. He looked a bit roughed up but he was safe. She felt herself wanting to pass out, however the pain returned to her ear making her wince and bring her hand back to her ear.

"Marinette..." Chat whispered as he noticed the missing earlobe, before she covered it.

It had stopped bleeding but the dried blood was covering her neck and her cheek. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. So _**many**_ emotions. He gently put her down. She jumped at the softness. She blinked when she discovered he had brought her home. He had taken her home and back to her room. She had left her trap door unlocked it seemed. She was now sitting on her bed.

Chat sat down close to her. He gently pulled her hand away from her ear. Marinette's eyes widened when he bent in and slowly licked the dried blood away with his tongue. Her face turned red. Her heart quickened. Her tears stopped at how soothing his tongue was. It stayed away from the damaged part of her ear. He gently held her hand in his clawed hands.

Marinette's heart slowly calmed down. She didn't know what she was feeling. His tongue was so comforting and gentle against her skin. After all the blood around the wound was gone, he pulled back to look into her glassy eyes. She was confused. She wondered where he was while she was fighting. She wondered if he had gotten those scratches from carrying her home or before he found her.

"I..." he started before taking both of her hands into his clawed hands.

"I'm sorry Princess. I didn't make it in time. I was busy trying to get everyone evacuated that I didn't notice you weren't there. That _**you**_ weren't safe." he said with guilty green eyes.

Marinette's heart jumped in her chest.

"I thought my Lady would be able to handle the akuma without me for a little while..." he said, his eyes turning glassy.

They were filled with so much worry that it made Marinette's heart hurt.

"Oh Chat..." she whispered, gently squeezing his hands with her own.

"Marinette..." he whispered before moving one of his clawed hands to wipe away a stray tear.

"I am _**truly**_ sorry. I should have been there."

"Don't apologize." Marinette said with a shake of her head.

"But you got hurt..." he said, moving his hand from her cheek to gently touch her ear.

She flinched, making him pull away.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." Marinette said, through gritted teeth.

It hurt. However, she was a superhero for Godsake! She had to be strong. Her partner needed to see her strong. Even if he didn't _**know**_ the bluenette was his partner.

Sirens and screams were heard outside.

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked up through the still open trap door. She could see the smoke, as if the city was on fire. Her blue eyes widened.

"You should go..." Marinette said as she turned fear filled eyes to the cat.

Her eyes said something different. They were begging him to _ **not** _ leave her. To not leave her there _**alone**_. She was so scared. Tikki was not there. She was scared for her kwami. She worried for her kwami's safety. If she was still with her just not able to appear. Or if she was left back in the other earring.

What was worse was the fact the akuma knew what she looked like. _**Hawkmoth**_ knew what she looked like. She could be in danger. However, that would mean Chat would be in danger just by staying there with her. She was scared for all of those she loved. She wished that she had her other earring. Even if she couldn't wear it, she would feel much better to have it with her.

"I can't do that Princess." he said before gently pulling her into his lap.

Her eyes widened as she felt him hold her close to his chest. His head on top of her own.

"I'll _**never** _ let you go." he whispered.

His arms tightened around her as she shivered at his words.

" _ **Never.**_ "

"Chat..." she whispered back, tears coming back to her blue eyes.

The setting sun began to shine it's fading rays through the open trap door.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright Princess. No one can hurt you while _**I'm**_ here by your side. By tomorrow morning, everything will be alright." he whispered against her injured ear, causing her to shiver at his hot breath.

Chat had never lied to her. He would never lie to either Marinette _**or**_ Ladybug. She knew his words were true. If he said everything was going to be alright, that no one would hurt her again. Well, then it was the truth. She relaxed into his embrace. She brought her hands up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

She could feel his chuckles vibrate in his chest. He nuzzled against her head, making her feel even more at ease.

"Sleep Princess. I _**purromise**_ to not let you go while you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." he said, slowly pulling her back to look into her eyes.

The screams and sires had slowly stopped. It seemed the akuma had given up looking for her. Well, for the moment. Tomorrow was going to be another day. She shivered at the thought.

Chat looked at her with a look before slowly bending close to her face. Her eyes widened as he brought his hand up to tilt her chin towards his face. His other arm holding tighter around her waist. Their lips were _**so**_ close.

"Everything will be alright. I _**promise**_ you Marinette. I _**will**_ protect you." he said with intense green eyes.

Before she could even say a word he leaned in. She had kissed _**him**_ once before; as Ladybug. However, it was to break a curse. However she never remembered his lips feeling so soft. She didn't notice how nice they felt against her own that first time. She blinked her eyes a few times before they closed.

Marinette's body relaxed into his kiss and into his body. It was a soothing kiss full of love. It made her heart feel like it was going to burst out her chest. She couldn't help the whimper when he pulled back. He smirked as he chuckled.

Marinette blushed and gave him a shy look. She would normally be mad at him for teasing her. However, she was too tired and still feeling insecure. Not knowing where Tikki was, well it made her so worried. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. She hoped her kwami was safe.

"It's okay Princess." Chat whispered, making Marinette blink at him.

He gave her a smile before unzipping his pocket. Marinette blinked at him before her eyes widened. He pulled out her earing. He had somehow cleaned it of the blood and left over skin. She pulled back.

"W-when?" she whispered.

He smiled before taking her hand and placing the earing into it, closing her fingers around the precious object.

"Before I swept you off your feet and carried you away." he said with a smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

She blinked up at him before she looked down at her closed hand. She slowly opened it up and stared at the earring. Relief filled her entire body.

"Thank you. You...you don't know _**how**_ much..." she started before a clawed finger went to her lips.

Marinette blinked at him. He grinned at her.

"You should rest. You had a long day." he said.

He stood up. However, before she could ask or say anything, he scooped her up into his arms before lying back down into her bed. Her eyes widened. Her hand closed back around the earing. She rested both her closed hands against his chest as the two laid on their sides; nose to nose.

"I _**won't** _ let you go Marinette. I will _**protect** _ you. Not just tonight, but **_every_** night." he whispered before giving her a gentle peck on her lips.

He pulled her against him and rested his head on top of her head. Just being in his arms made her body relax. She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She didn't realize how nice Chat's arms felt around her body. How comforting they felt. How _**safe**_ she felt. She knew that _**nothing** _ bad would happen to her _**or** _ to Tikki.

She sighed against his chest.

"Thank you Chat." she whispered as she slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Anything for you my Princess." he said before kissing her head.

" _ **And**_ my Lady..." he whispered just as he followed the one he loved into dreamland.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! ^-^


End file.
